The Mad House 2
is the second season of The Mad House series. Overview Twists *'Third Nominee:' Dio and Valenda were randomly selected to complete a task. They must unanimously decide who to give immunity to and who to nominate as a special third nominee. They decided to give Deressa immunity and nominate Mark as the third nominee. *'The Golden Button:' In the third week, a golden button was placed in the sitting room. The clue in front of the button that read: "Press the button, for power awaits! But beware: he will also seal your fate." Kyle pressed the button and unleashed the twists. **'Annihilation Week:' Annihilation Week is a form of double elimination. The first eviction took place minutes after the button was pressed. Kyle, who pressed the button, was instantly evicted. **'Additional HouseGuest:' As a result of the button being pushed, an additional HouseGuest was released into the game. **'Second Chance:' The two HouseGuests that were evicted during Annihilation Week will have a chance to get back in the game. **'Secret Suite:' The Secret Suite is where Kyle and Satoshi, the two HouseGuests evicted during Annihilation Week, will reside until they have the opportunity to come back. *'Temptations:' Cash was randomly selected to pick between two choices: giving everyone a letter from home and unleashing an eterenal nominee or shredding the letters, taking away $10,000 and forfeiting his spot in the game. He chose to walk and take the money. *'Viewer's House Ambassador:' The viewers were given the power of the House Ambassador. *'Instant Eviction:' The newly crowned Head of Household is sequestered, where they must make their nominations without speaking to any of their fellow houseguests. There is no Power of Protection competition, and one of the nominees is evicted as usual. Contestants Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Notable Prizes *After the Week 1 Power of Protection competition, various HouseGuests received prizes: **Kyle had the power to steal and control someone's vote. **Je'Raldo was able to swap spots with any of the chosen POP players minus the HA and the nominees. **Morgan was given an anonymous POP and should he choose to use it, his identity will be kept a secret. ***''Note'': Due to Isaiah's departure none of these prizes where used. *After the Week 6 Power of Protection competition, various HouseGuests received prizes: **Morgan won $5,000. **Robin won a trip to Hawaii. *After the Week 8 Power of Protection competition, various HouseGuests received prizes: **Nisha received a strategy session with, Angelica. Notable Punishments *After the Week 6 Power of Protection competition, various HouseGuests received punishments: **Tasha had to wear a "Humilitard" for a week. **Dio had to kick 2,400 goals in 24 hours. **Kenji had "Penalty Kicks", which meant that he had to take ten kicks to the butt every time a whistle sounded for 24 hours. *After the Week 8 Power of Protection competition, various HouseGuests received punishments: **Dio and Manda had to be shackled together for 48 hours. **Deressa had to stay in a tank with live eels for 3 hours. **Robin had to wear a Skunk costume for a week. **Deressa had to be put on slop for the rest of the season. **Robin had to do a 'Workout from Hell' each time she heard a whistle sound. **Dio had givin up all of his belongings for the week minus whatever he can fit in a tiny carry-on sized bag. **Manda is not eligible to play in the next POP competition even if nominated. **Manda had to shave her head. Trivia *This is the first seasons to have every houseguest owned by a different user. *With Kenji entering the house after the Week 3 eviction, this season holds the record for the most HouseGuests with 17. **This is also the first season to have a contestant debut on a season before starting on Day 1. *The first unanimous vote of the season did not occur until Week 8. *This is the first season to feature a contestant being removed by production instead of being evicted. **This is also the first season to have an eviction cancelled, due to Isaiah's departure. *This is the first season to feature more male HouseGuests than female HouseGuests. *This season holds the record for most houseguests nominated on eviction night with 4. *This is the first season that had a transgender man, Morgan, competing. *This season holds the record for the most HouseGuests winning at least one major competition in Mad House History with 11. **This season also holds the record for most HA wins from various different houseguests with 9. *This is the first season that allowed the audience to nominate houseguests. *The first three members of the jury are all red heads and are the only red heads on the season. Category:Seasons Category:The Mad House seasons